Recently, a vehicular apparatus furnished with a function of downloading data from an external server or the like is available. A vehicular apparatus configured to download update data for the vehicular apparatus is described, for example, in Patent Literature 1.
The inventor of the present application has found the followings. A recent vehicular apparatus is provided with not only an internal application runtime environment in which to run a unique application pre-installed to a vehicular apparatus, but also an external application runtime environment in which to run an external application downloaded from an external equipment such as a server.
That is, since an external application is downloaded by a user, it is difficult to predict a type of an external application that will be downloaded, and it is difficult to predict a load generated in the vehicular apparatus by the downloaded external application. In a case where a load generated by running the external application is high, it may become difficult for the vehicular apparatus to function as originally designed, that is, to run an internal application.